Cole Turner
Name Cole Turner (also known as Bethazor) Born 1885 Origin California Family Mother Elizabeth Turner Father Benjamin Turner Wife Phoebe Halliwell Children *Lucas Halliwell Turner *Prudence Halliwell Turner *Parker Halliwell Turner *Peyton Halliwell Turner Life Early Life Cole was born in 1885 to California state assemblyman Benjamin Colerige Turner and an Upper-Level demon mother named Elizabeth.4 Shortly after Cole was born, Benjamin found out his wife was a demon and tried to take Cole from her, but Elizabeth killed her husband with an energy ball and raised Cole herself. Elizabeth taught Cole to despise his human side for its "weaknesses." He suppressed it so completely that he became one of the most powerful demons of all time, under the name Belthazor. The Source of All Evil saw a good deal of promise in Cole and had Elizabeth put him through law school so he could blend into human society as a prominent lawyer. Many upper-level demons seek to infiltrate the mortal world in order to further the cause of evil, and Cole was particularly well suited for this since he was half-human. Sometime around 1900 or 1901, the Source selected Cole to become a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn, an elite society of upper-level demons. He was particularly close with two of the Brotherhood's other younger members, Tarkin and Trigg; they were the closest things he had to friends. 5 Over the next century, he made a reputation for himself as a cold, ruthless, and methodical assassin who could kill anyone, an athame being his weapon of choice Powers Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Active Powers *Apportation: The ability to teleport objects. Belthazor used this power to swap books with Phoebe in a bookstore. *Energy Balls: The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. *Incineration: The ability to incinerate a being with a gesture. Belthazor used this power once to set a demon on fire and vanquish him. *Shapeshifting: (limited) The ability to alter one's physical shape. Belthazor could shapeshift between his demonic and human form at will. *Shimmering: The ability to teleport through a "shimmer", a demonic form of teleportation. *Super Strength: The ability to possess strength far beyond humanly possible. *Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *Advanced Telekinesis: An advanced form of Telekinesis. It allows the user to move very large objects and create a powerful burst of sheer telekinetic energy. *Conjuration: The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. *Crushing: The power to surround an object or power with a force that ultimately squashes it. *Electrokinesis: The ability to control electricity and fire bolts of lighting. Cole used this to kill the beast prior to escaping the wasteland. *Fading: An energy-based form of teleportation. *Fireballs: The ability to generate balls of fire. *Force Field: The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force. *Mind Control: The ability to manipulate the minds of others. *Molecular Deceleration: The ability to slow down the molecules of an object or being. *Portal Creation: The ability to open portals to parallel worlds, dimensions, or planes. *Power Granting: The ability to grant powers to another being. *Pressurization:: The ability to induce high pressure on someone's skull. *Pyrokinesis: An elemental power that allows a being to control fire. *Summoning: The ability to conjure a being into the user's vicinity. *Technopathy: The ability to control technology. *Transformation: The ability to manipulate reality and transform organic and non-organic objects. *Transmogrification: The ability that allows the user to alter their form into inanimate objects. Other Powers *Adjusting: The ability to fight through inhibitory molecular powers. *High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm and survive otherwise lethal attacks. He was one of the few demons who couldn't be vanquished by his own energy balls and was able to survive Piper's power of Molecular Combustion even in his human form. *Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other beings. *Illusion Casting: The ability to cast illusions. Cole mentioned having learned a trick from the Demon of Illusion and appeared in Phoebe's favorite movie to let her know he was back. Gallery Charmed309_153.jpg|Young Cole with his mother Elizabeth Belthazor_Main2.jpg|Belthazor 3x19-Cole-Brotherhood.jpg|Cole & the brotherhood of the thorn 4x08-Cole-Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe & Cole 3009365-4885084888-10336.jpg|Cole using a fire ball ColePhoebefightdemons.png|Cole using a energy ball to save Phoebe Cole_Vanquishing_William.jpg|Cole using his pyrokinesis power charmed-and-phoebe-halliwell-gallery.jpg|Cole & Phoebe's wedding 2014-11-15 23.54.50.png|Cole & His daughter Prudence 2014-11-15 22.41.47.png|Cole & his daughter Parker 2014-11-15 23.54.15.png|Cole & his daughter Peyton Category:Demon